cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sclera1/Concerned with CNC: Rivals
Hi all, just as the title says, I am not with the EA vs Westwood thinking, but i am concerned with current way CNC is being handled. here are my reasons: *EA seems to be more focused on the mobile arcade/ massive MMOs, also with transactions (like in Dead Space 3), when maybe they should start with just a storylined based game to earn people's trust. *The Dune game series served as the father of CNC, it seems to be a literal style over substance. They overstyled it, For example, they sort of almost changed the Forgotten mutant into the stereotypical brutish mutants. Especially when the Forgotten vehicles in Tiberium Alliances were over-stylised and became unintentionally similar in design to Warhammer vehicles, which is over the top to CNC. Tiberium was more of like a living organism and then it suddenly became crystal. The original 2 had Dune-like vibes. It is a shame that they cut most of the Tiberium lifeforms and such. And also i would like to point out that the fanbase constantly told the developers in CNC 3 about wanting the Visceroids when they should have been a bit more upfront about that. That is a really bad sign, just as trying to remove the basebuilding in 4. *I am only this, I do give Red Alert and Generals some slack with this, but this problem is specially with Tiberium, it just seemed that most of the developers didn't really had a feel for command and conquer storyline and there were some instances where it didn't flow really smooth, it was like they looked at the classic cases and blurbs. It was not apparent in CNC3. (I know it is nit-picky, but i do agree with the fact that the harvesters should not expose their tiberium haul to the air.) it was also as if they were wanting to be at the steering wheel and trying to chart out their own course and ret-conning things (rather badly). And they also seemed to not really add anything to the Tiberium, the types, etc. some were conviently retconned out: *the Scrin conveniently disappearing *The GDI resorting to using normal vehicles *CNC3 kane's wrath, the black Hand fearing technology and Andird AI yet uses a robotic Anti-Air unit *the complete turnaround of Nod's end goal *CNC: Tiberium Alliances: the difference between the Tiberium crystal and the blue crystals. The worst thing is that the game seems to be based between Tiberium Dawn and Tiberian Sun (judging by the heroes) and I am personally amd worried that they might be trying to retcon the events in the original 2 games (e.g. sorry to be nitpicky again, but they have also got harvesters exposing Tiberium). especially after seeing the preview which looks like an arcade version of getting hold of the missile silo. I hope it makes sense and does not seem to be too harsh on EA. Please clarify if some of this doesn't make any sense. I can ramble a bit lol =D. P.S. it ias funny that they are trying to emulate Star Craft, but they seem to get it right by making it a solid single player game and actually reference their original games. Category:Blog posts